


Bunny Bunny

by resonae



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Rabbit!Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Woonie, you can’t eat flowers when you’re in your human form, okay?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream where Leo turned into a tiny white rabbit and N wouldn't let anyone else touch him, so... this happened. May or may not have more parts.

“Woonie,” Hakyeon said, frowning and kneeling. “You can’t eat flowers when you’re in your human form, okay?” He tried to grab the flower petals from Taekwoon’s mouth, but Taekwoon looked up at him and bit down hard on the petals. “ _Woonie_. I’m not saying you can’t eat flowers. Just don’t do it when you look like this.”

 

Taekwoon regarded him quietly, tilting his head as he chewed slowly, and then said, “Why?”

 

“Because I don’t think it’s healthy for you when you’re a human..” Hakyeon sighed, putting the half-eaten flowers down. “And you scare the customers. I told you I’ll buy you whatever food you want to eat. You don't want any fruit? I can get some fruit salad from the deli. You like that fruit salad, right?”

 

Taekwoon nodded slowly, head still tilted, then said, “But these are free. You don’t use these, right?”

 

“Taekwoon, a fruit salad costs maybe five bucks.” Hakyeon sighed. “Aren’t you sick of flowers? That’s literally all you eat.”

 

“They all taste different,” Taekwoon frowned, reaching to take the flowers from Hakyeon’s hands. He bit down on a petal and chewed. “I like eating them.” Hakyeon watched the red petals dye Taekwoon’s lips redder than they already were. “I’ll go in the back room,” he added, and then said nothing else, although Hakyeon knew he was referring to the ‘scaring customers’ part.

 

Hakyeon sighed and ruffled Taekwoon’s hair. “No, it’s fine. There’s no one here, anyway. I just don’t know if it’s _okay_ for humans to eat flower petals…” He grabbed his phone and started searching to see if that was all right. Technically, he figured they were the same thing as vegetables or something, but he couldn’t figure out why humans didn’t eat them regularly if they were okay.

 

“..Apparently it’s okay.” Hakyeon raised an eyebrow, and Taekwoon took another bite of the roses. “Careful of the thorns. The only thing we have to watch for is if they have pesticides, but I grow my own flowers and I don’t use pesticide… Plus I wash everything you eat.” Taekwoon gave him a see-I-told-you-so look and chomped down on half of a rose. Hakyeon only laughed in defeat and sat down across from Taekwoon, smoothing his hands on the jet-black hair as Taekwoon chewed.

 

He couldn’t remember how long ago he’d picked up the tiny white rabbit in his store, chewing on a discarded pile of flowers. 6? 7? It was in his first year of opening his flower shop, so it must have been closer to 8 years ago. Taekwoon had been just a rabbit back then, but Hakyeon had very quickly found out about how his rabbit wasn’t exactly a rabbit. He’d been surprised as hell, 8 years ago, but now Taekwoon was just a part of his life. That ate a bunch of flowers.

 

“It’s a good thing you came to me.” Hakyeon smiled, leaning forward to bump their noses together. Taekwoon stopped his chewing to rub their noses for a second before turning his attention back to his food. “Who else is going to feed you all these flowers? Anyone else would’ve fed you rabbit food.”

 

Taekwoon scrunched his nose. “That tastes bad.”

 

“I know, I know, you’ve told me so many times.” Hakyeon laughed, and leaned back to watch Taekwoon chew down on more flowers. Taekwoon was leaving a rapidly growing pile of flower stems, which he’d get to work on as a rabbit, probably later at home, once Hakyeon had snapped all the thorns off. Taekwoon had tried to do it himself first, but then ended up with bloody fingers and Hakyeon had banned him from doing any more of that. He watched Taekwoon reach for another flower, and finding that he’d cleared the table of less-than-perfect roses, push his lips into a barely-there pout. “You want more?”

 

Taekwoon considered it seriously for a moment before shaking his head. “It’s okay. I think I’m full.”

 

Hakyeon decided not to comment on the huge stack of flower stems that told just how many Taekwoon had gone through and how it’d be weird if he _weren’t_ full. He only ruffled Taekwoon’s hair again. He watched Taekwoon fumble with the leaves for a bit before plucking one and bringing it to his lips. “I sometimes wonder if you’d still like me if I wasn’t a florist.”

 

Taekwoon looked up at him, chewing the leaf slowly. He took his time swallowing and then said slowly, “… Hakyeon, I’d still stay with you even if you decided to quit being a florist.” He took another leaf, chewed just as slowly. Before Hakyeon could get him to talk again, there was a customer and Hakyeon got up to greet them. But as he was turning, he couldn’t stop smiling at Taekwoon’s next words. “I like you, too.”

 

\--

 

Hakyeon quickly organized the various flower stems – some with flowers still attached but most without – to put in his bag, careful of the rose stems with the thorns. Taekwoon had popped back into his rabbit form – and he was tiny enough to fit in Hakyeon’s hand in his rabbit form – and was munching on strawberry hulls, stopping once to use his hind legs to scratch at his ears. It was kind of adorable and Hakyeon fought to keep himself from taking his phone out to start taking photos. “You about ready to go?”

 

Taekwoon looked up from his strawberry hulls and nodded. It was a strangely human motion on a tiny rabbit. Hakyeon quickly put the strawberries back in the container they’d been brought in by the female customer who Hakyeon was completely aware was trying to hit on him. He pulled Taekwoon into his coat pocket because pets weren’t allowed on busses, but no one was any wiser when Taekwoon was so tiny and fit into his pockets.

 

He let Taekwoon out when he got to his apartment, carefully folding Taekwoon’s clothes into a pile on the couch and put the strawberries out on the floor for Taekwoon to reach. “If you want the rest of the actual fruit, you have to turn human, okay? You can’t eat any more as a rabbit.”

 

Taekwoon nodded and startled nibbling at the rose stems that Hakyeon had already dethorned. Hakyeon had once asked Taekwoon why he never ate rose stems as a human, and Taekwoon had wordlessly offered Hakyeon one. Hakyeon had bit into it and immediately found out that human teeth weren’t really made to bite into thick rose stems. “You know, for how tiny you are, it always amazes me how much you eat. You must eat at least like ten times your weight.”

 

Taekwoon scoffed at him and continued on to chew on the rose stems, working slowly through the stems. Hakyeon got up to make his own dinner, and Taekwoon looked up at him expectantly. Hakyeon grinned and scooped up the tiny rabbit and two of the rose stems in his hands, placed him on the kitchen counter and started heating up whatever Taekwoon had made the last night. Taekwoon watched him as he chewed through his stems, and when Hakyeon was done he squeaked until Hakyeon picked him up again and brought him to the table.

 

“You could just turn _human_ , you know,” Hakyeon laughed, fondly rubbing the top of the rabbit’s head. “Remember before you revealed yourself to me? You’d try to come follow me and tug the stems along at the same time. That was so cute. You know I have a video of that?”

 

Taekwoon snorted and went back to chewing at the stems, keeping himself close to Hakyeon’s hand. After dinner was done and over with, Taekwoon stretched, tiny body pulling just a bit longer before he scratched his ears, jumped down onto Hakyeon’s lap and then onto the floor, and then was half-human again.

 

This was apparently the skin Taekwoon was the most comfortable in, where he was mostly human but with rabbit ears popping out of his mop of jet-black hair and a fluffy tail sitting right at the base of his spine. “I think I’m teething..” Taekwoon murmured, pulling the sweatpants and shirt Hakyeon had folded for him on the couch.

 

“Your gums hurt?” Hakyeon frowned, looking up from his dishes. “There are carrots in the fri _d_ ge.”

 

“They itch a little..” Taekwoon mumbled, shuffling over to the fridge to take the bag of carrots. Hakyeon took them before he could start eating them, dirt and all, and washed and peeled them before handing the bag back. Taekwoon took one and started nibbling away, sitting on the floor with his head resting on Hakyeon’s thigh. Hakyeon smiled down at the rabbit and bent down to place tiny kisses on the tips of the white ears before turning back to the dishes.

 

Hakyeon yanked his rubber gloves off when he was done and squatted. “Gums feel better?” Taekwoon nodded, already chubby cheeks full of carrot. Hakyeon laughed and tugged him along, moving him to the couch so he could read.

 

It was a quiet evening, broken only by Taekwoon’s rhythmical chewing and Hakyeon’s page turning. Soon enough Taekwoon dozed off, snuggled to Hakyeon’s side and Hakyeon shifted to loop his arm around the rabbit’s broad shoulders so he wouldn’t fall off.

 

Taekwoon was surprisingly big as a human. Rabbit-human. Whatever. He was taller than Hakyeon, had broader shoulders, and had longer legs. Hakyeon had been floored at first because Taekwoon was such a tiny rabbit, but now he was used to the gap. Hakyeon smiled and put his book down, marking his place, and tugged the blanket he kept on the couch over both of them. He’d learned to keep one there after Taekwoon kept falling asleep on it. He threw darts at the light switches (also kept precisely for this reason) until he hit them and it turned off and slid down, securely tucking his rabbit against his side before pressing his lips to his forehead. “..I’m glad you hopped into my life.”

 

Taekwoon rubbed his cheek against Hakyeon’s and mumbled sleepily, “..Me too..”

 

\--

 

“Rain, huh.” Hakyeon frowned at the pour outside. “That means less customers.”

 

“I bet that woman will still come,” Taekwoon pointed out, already on his second bag of carrots. Hakyeon had to remember to stop by the grocery store to pick up another bag. “I hope she brings apples.”

 

“You want apples? We’ll pick some up on the way home. I have to buy more carrots anyway. I forgot how fast you go through them when you’re teething.” Hakyeon ruffled his hair before plopping down and dethorning the roses that he’d set aside. Taekwoon had his ears popped out, and Hakyeon wasn’t overly concerned. Taekwoon heard customers coming before they were past the door, even over the loud crunching of carrots.

 

As Taekwoon had predicted, the woman _did_ come, shaking off the rain from her umbrella and buying a handful of daisies. Taekwoon had folded his ears down before she’d even opened the door. “That’s it for today?” Hakyeon asked with a smile, and she smiled shyly, nodding. Taekwoon clicked his tongue as he watched her leave with the bunch of flowers and leave a small box of chocolates behind. He sniffed at it and frowned. “Something you can’t eat, huh.” Hakyeon sighed. “I’ll toss it out.”

 

“She’s not getting anywhere with you.” Taekwoon took up a new carrot. He kind of felt bad that she kept bringing them stuff that meant absolutely nothing to Hakyeon. But then again, she was the one trying to steal _his_ owner away.

 

“No, she’s not.” Hakyeon agreed, frowning a little as he stemmed lilies. “I told her that you and I were dating, but she said she wasn’t interested in me that way.”

 

“Of course she isn’t.” Taekwoon snorted. “That’s why she comes every day to bring you stuff, right?” He chewed a little too viciously on his carrots and Hakyeon grinned, coming over to offer him a freshly picked lily. Taekwoon put his carrot down to nibble at the white leaves.

 

Taekwoon got pouty about the girls that expressed their interest in Hakyeon, but Taekwoon got his share. Hakyeon didn’t miss the stares trailing along Taekwoon, because to be honest Taekwoon kind of looked like a model. He’d been approached by a couple agencies asking if he’d like to model, but he’d stared at them blankly until they just left themselves.

 

He bent to press his lips against Taekwoon’s and nibbled on a piece of lily petal that was on Taekwoon’s lip. “I’m not going anywhere, Taekwoon. I’m yours as much as you’re mine.”

 

Taekwoon’s blushes were so easy to spot, bright against his pale, pale skin, but Hakyeon decided not to comment on that. He instead kissed the tip of Taekwoon’s nose and laughed when Taekwoon squirmed to kiss him back.


End file.
